


【EC】性爱、自由和威士忌

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Class Differences, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 抽到的关键词是威士忌Charles的阁楼里藏着一个爱尔兰共和军
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	【EC】性爱、自由和威士忌

上  
01  
世界并不是稳定的，它在倾斜。夜也是。

凉透了的夜色不均匀地泼洒，在光的阴影中渗透，乘着风，沿着鹅卵石小径，穿过下水道沟渠，爬上坏掉的路灯。化作蹲在屋顶有着长尾尖角的怪物，俯瞰整座城市，黑色如雾弥散，为所有的色调都掺上幽深的暗面。它唯一力所不能及的是西南角落，那里火光冲天，把半边天幕都染得赤红，砖石和水泥断裂，浓烟滚滚，在这个夜晚疯狂又绚烂地燃烧。

Erik俯身蹲在一丛水滴形叶片的灌木丛后，暗暗祈祷这个漆黑如墨的夜晚能将他全部吞噬。  
刚刚的一路奔跑消耗了大部分体力，他现在心跳如鼓，呼吸急促，汗珠悬在睫稍摇摇欲坠，二十分钟前眼见的冲天火焰残影还在他眼前虚晃。他一手捂住自己的嘴避免发出任何会引起注意的响动，一边仔细倾听四周的动静。

确认除了尖利的虫鸣没有其他声音后，他慢慢冒出头扫视四周，只有静立的幽暗丛林和在月光下反着些许白光的空旷道路。

Erik暂时松了口气，肾上腺素略微下降的后果开始显现，剧烈运动带来的酸痛拉扯他的大腿肌肉，被汗水沾湿的衬衫和长裤黏住他的皮肤，大脑在不断对他发出需要水分的信号。

一道瘦长的影子直起身来，跨过灌木丛时发出的枝叶震颤声惊飞了几只麻雀。前面是一条死路。一堵看不到尽头的白墙伫立在Erik面前，几株藤蔓攀援而上，幸好墙顶没有尖尖的铁栏。Erik把那些脆弱的茎脉和毛绒绒的叶片扯到一边，清理出一块空白。

Erik Lehnsherr，出生在地下室里的红毛耗子，被当地一个爱尔兰街头帮派抚养长大。但最好不要那么称呼他，上一个敢对他说出这个词的人已经永远地失去了五颗牙齿和一只眼睛。随着年岁渐长，幼年时期那种鲜亮的红色逐步加深演变成如今的赤褐色，像那些地底深处闪烁如镜的玫瑰花簇矿石。

街头生涯教会了他很多的东西，区区爬墙不在话下。

Erik很敏捷地把抓住墙顶，用力把自己撑了上去，视野顿时开阔了许多。在月光的清辉下他看见的是一座巨大的城堡，难以描述的恢弘盛大。Erik所熟悉的是冷冰冰的高楼、阴暗的工厂车间和墙根开裂没有窗户的地下室，在他十九年的人生中从未见过如此美丽得使人震颤、使人觉得渺小的建筑。

所以自己闯入了别人的庄园。Erik抬头看了一眼高悬的月亮，已经快下半夜了，再过几个小时就会天亮。该做的事已经完成，他若是继续慌不择路地逃跑只会徒增被警察抓住的风险，不如找个地方暂且躲藏起来。他对此种事情的经验和爬墙一样丰富。只希望天亮后这座庄园的主人和仆佣不会发现自己。

Erik从高墙上一跃而下，静等了一会儿让冲击力带来的疼痛自然消退，接着悄无声息地向城堡走去。

没有一个房间的灯是亮着的，唯一正在辛勤工作的人造光源是大门两旁的路灯，黄灿灿的光晕吸引了不少飞虫团团打转。

Erik避开光亮，直奔更深的黑暗。穿过草坪，路边一口黄铜水泵勾起了他喉头的焦渴。他真的急需水分。

幸好按压它的长柄没发出太大的响动，一捧清水就已经足够。Erik手捧着水像沙漠饥渴的旅人那样快速吞咽下去，不顾沾湿了衬衫的前襟。

再次转过一个拐角，Erik才对这座庄园的浩大略有了些认知。那仿佛另一片全新的天地。一座全玻璃的花房，无垠的连绵草地，在草地另一边隐约可见几间房舍，以及远处看不到边际的发亮湖泊。他连同身后的城堡被缩成一个很小很小的圆点。

Erik刚想转身，一把还未变声完全的清亮嗓音打破了寂静。

你好。你需要帮助吗？有人问。

声音很细，但在此刻的Erik听来无疑一声炸雷，他抽出随身携带的匕首，猛地转向声音来源。

那一刻Erik几乎要怀疑他遇到的是一缕苍白的鬼魂。

立在轻盈的缥缈月色中的是一个矮小的身影，脸庞和衬衫白得几乎要和月光融为一体，难以分辨是否漂浮在半空，只有一双眼睛亮得出奇。又像一朵洁白的蘑菇，伞盖在风中摇曳。

安静程度也和蘑菇相当，在Erik把刀刃抵到他脖颈上时也仅仅是轻颤一下，不会比一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀掀起更大的风暴。透过细密的睫毛看着他的眼珠颜色让Erik想到某种仅在传说中听闻的珍贵蝴蝶。温热的皮肤和底下奔流的滚烫血流否决了第一种推测。

他被灼伤似的收回了匕首。

这就是Erik Lehnsherr被一只蘑菇捡回去的全部经过。

02  
蘑菇为他带路，动作很轻，让人疑心他经过了某种专业训练，生怕惊醒了这座城堡里沉睡的古老魂灵。

Erik跟在后面。蘑菇虽然走得轻车熟路，但每迈一步总得拖着左腿，像一只折翅的鸟，高低起伏不平地走着。Erik曾经捡到过一只受伤的小鸟，只会断断续续地哀鸣，不吃东西，只喝一点水，三天后死了。他在院子里挖了一个坑把它埋起来。

楼梯仿佛无穷无尽，两侧的画像用深井般的眼睛注视着他们。一瘸一拐的男孩扶着蜿蜒的漆木扶手一步一步往上走，Erik动过施以援手的念头，但被用力挺直的腰背散发出的无声拒绝所阻止。他很少愿意损害别人的骄傲。

蘑菇把他塞进城堡最顶端一个狭小的阁楼。一张整洁的单人床紧贴墙根，木质天花板向下倾斜成一道锐利的直线。那上面有可以打开的活动木板。一个很小的窗户拉上了一半窗帘。一旁是挤占过多空间直抵低矮天花板的衣柜、书橱和乱七八糟的箱子，有的合上有的打开，林林总总的杂物散落其中。蘑菇把他推进来后咔哒一声插上了门栓。

他伸出右手，说自己叫Charles Xavier，叫他Charles就好。

Erik握住那只手，和他想象中一样，柔软光滑，像春日初生的嫩枝。他料定Charles Xavier或者他的父母拥有这座庄园。

刚才他仅仅告诉了Charles Xavier自己正受到警察追捕，需要找到一个地方躲起来这两个事实。现在不得不补上更多细节。

他的名字，Erik Lehnsherr。被用一种富有教养的口音念出来听着很陌生。年龄，十九岁。你呢，十四？天哪，为什么你们都这么想？按照人体发育学的观点，我还是会长高的。事实上我在上上个月满了十六岁，明年就可以去上大学。但还没决定去哪儿。哈佛很不错，哥伦比亚大学也很好。哦。短暂的沉默。上学？不，我没上过学。公立也没有吗？没有。

那你就是在工作了？工作。听起来很像那么一回事。在Eisenhardt酒吧当酒保算吗？但没那么简单。需要一个更复杂的定义来解释他现在所做的事情。

我为一个……组织做事。Erik说。

Charles的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，他一定是把“组织”理解成了黑帮之类的。不能算完全错误，但他们追求的是更崇高、更伟大的东西，他所在的族群在漫长岁月里为之斗争。  
这是一场永不停歇的战争，从刀剑到枪炮，要么获得胜利，要么最后一个爱尔兰人流干最后一滴血液。

是爱尔兰共和军。不是正式成员，但我们都以某种方式为它做事。

哦。我知道。Charles挤出一个紧张兮兮的微笑。这就是警察要抓你的原因？

Erik犹豫了一下。没什么可隐瞒的，明天全城的人都会听到和在报纸上看到Sebastian Shaw在西南角的酿酒工厂被付之一炬的消息，接下来是满城飞舞的通缉令和广播，“如果您遇到了可疑人员，请务必联系警方。”那时工厂空无一人，酒精又一点就着，但Erik不能确定在逃跑的过程中有没有人看见过他的脸。

也许Charles是要先迷惑他，天还没亮时警察就会包围整座城堡。

匕首很安全地贴在身侧，刀鞘冰凉；Charles坐在房间里唯一一张床上，平整的床单微微凹陷下去一点。月光映照下脸庞有一层细细的绒毛，眼睛不带敌意地闪闪发亮。

他动了动喉结，承认自己不常接受这种境地的善意。

Sebastian Shaw的罪恶难以计数。他工厂里的工人超负荷工作，休息时间少得可怜，稍有不慎就会遭到监工的打骂；他们生活的环境连狗都不如，因为过度劳累和吸入有害物质患病，而Shaw却和他的第二个老婆舒舒服服地住在城郊一座豪宅里，给他的情人生日送上沉重的钻石项链；他唯利是图，赚的每一分钱都沾满鲜血，那些因为被征用祖传的土地而无家可归的农民，那些因为被他睡过后又抛弃的穷苦女孩，那些被机器碾压致残却拿不到补偿被扫地出门的工人……最重要的一点是，他竟敢勾兑假酒仿冒爱尔兰威士忌出售，败坏她数百年的良好声名！这是对每一个爱尔兰人的侮辱。

Charles倒在床上笑作一团，把脸埋在枕头里一颤一颤的。声音也像叽叽咕咕的幼鸟，有刚长出来的细细绒羽。

Erik冷酷地翻了个白眼。你不会懂的。他用貌似沧桑的口吻深沉地说。小孩子懂什么。威士忌是我们的血液。Charles笑得更厉害了。

我同意你的看法。Charles笑够了，抬起袖子擦了擦眼角的泪水，才回答。我知道他。Kurt——继父——和他是生意上的伙伴。他有点让人毛骨悚然。还有，你也没有比我大多少，不许用那种语气和我说话。

在Erik来得及回答之前，Charles从口袋里掏出一块怀表看了看时间。如果他读过那本著名的童话故事，就会觉得此时的Charles和里面的三月兔一模一样。但很可惜他没有，所以他只能问，几点了？

快六点了。Charles忧心忡忡的合上怀表。我要回去了，不然他们会发现的。你就待在这里不要动，不要发出声音好吗？锁上门。如果有人进来你可以躲到衣柜里。但平时不会有人来的。总之，不要让他们发现你。我找到机会就给你带吃的来。

Erik和他郑重其事地握了握手。我答应你。

然后Charles就像兔子一样打开门迅速消失了。不得不说他走得挺快的。

03  
这逐渐成为一种固定的模式。一项未正式签订的盟约。Erik暂时成了这间狭小的阁楼里的囚徒，天空被切割成一片很小的方形，凝滞不了流动的云。

世界把他隔绝在外头。他的身体被困住了，思想却往反方向延展。他生活在一座玻璃花房，画上去似的鲜艳花束和他拥有的童话般的平静生活。这么久都没被发现是个奇迹，归功于Charles Xavier的特工潜质和他看过的那些间谍小说。

但Erik知道自己最终会打破那扇玻璃墙。他会再次回到Eisenhardt酒吧，回归他为之奋斗的事业。他们从爱尔兰贩来私酒，同当地的军火商交易，换来武器后再运回爱尔兰。Eisenhardt酒吧就是秘密的交易据点之一。

Charles给他带来的那些报纸以头条标题报道了Shaw的酒厂的纵火事件，过了几天，情况如刹车失灵般冲下山坡，一个叫Angel的脱衣舞女告发了他们。谁让那个白痴喝多了一见到漂亮姑娘就既管不住自己的下半身也管不住自己的嘴，把什么都告诉了她。而这姑娘当然吓坏了，穿上衣服就去报告了警察。现在Erik Lehnsherr正式成为了通缉嫌犯，画像贴在大街小巷，赏金很高，估计是Shaw给的钱。很像吗？他把报纸放在脸旁比对。Charles一双眼珠来回地转，没有很像啦。他一本正经地回答，你比画像要好看一点。

下午时门被轻轻地敲了一下。停顿。接着又是一声。这是他们约定的暗号。Erik打开门放他进来。

Charles给他带来了一杯柠檬汁，一包牛肉洋葱三明治和一块撒了糖霜的松饼。厨师和佣人们竟然还没有对小少爷突然增长的饭量产生怀疑。好在Erik要求不多，他之前也没什么机会吃饱。

Erik坐在一口锁着的箱子上，撕开包三明治的蜡纸。Charles的注意力被床上打开的《惊奇故事》杂志吸引了，他翻回封面，一只长得像章鱼和猿猴的杂交混血生物正用它的触须卷起试图逃跑的人类。这段时间Erik从很长时间都无人问津的书橱里偷了不少收藏。

这本书怎么样？

不怎么样。庸俗无聊的幻想，虚伪至极，毫无现实可言。Erik兴致缺缺地回答。为什么人类总是以为另一个外星种族必须按照人类的逻辑和方式来生活？

你的意思是……他们应该有一种新的社会形态？Charles揉着自己的太阳穴。

也许。若是他们真的有那么强大，就应该统治人类而不是反过来。

噢我的朋友，这是人类写的小说。我相信外星生物写的小说会呈现截然相反的观点。

Erik很快吃完了所有东西。Charles躺在床上，一双小腿悬在边缘。他们呢？不在家？Erik问。

Charles很少说起他的家庭。已经去世的Brain葬在庄园另一头的家族墓地，墓碑极尽富丽之能事，每一道线条都栩栩如生。他把整座庄园留给了唯一的儿子。Kurt Marko是Charles的继父。Charles抱怨他只是为了钱才和他妈妈结婚。至于他的妈妈Sharon，嗯，她很奇怪。大部分时间都待在卧室里喝得神志不清。继兄Cain，Charles不怎么喜欢他。他脸上偶尔的淤伤和手臂上的青紫不是没有缘由的。这让Erik胃里不舒服。还有一只叫做Cerebro的长毛猎犬，有湿漉漉的耳朵，是Charles在遇到Erik之前最好的朋友。

妈妈在她的房间里。Kurt带Cain去参加一个晚会，要很晚才会回来。Charles的眼睛因为期待兴奋得发亮。我们今天有很多时间。

很多时间。Erik带着笑意重复了一遍。你有什么计划？

几天前他们试着读书，Charles一字一句地教他念“在榉树繁枝造就的华盖下斜卧/用你那纤细的芦笛试奏出山林的清歌/瞧我——却要离开这美丽的故园/流亡他乡”。Charles的嗓音圆润，带有一点学究的书卷气。Erik无端地透过窗户望向葱茏草地，整日被精心打理，大概不适合用来放牧羊群。唯一被允许放牧的只有思想。草籽般乘风而起，四处飘散的思想，流浪并随处扎根。要么做牧羊人，要么做头狼。他轻声念出最后一句：“却要离开这美丽的故园/流亡他乡”。而很多年后当他望向窗外，只能看到穿梭的人群和车流，在阴沉的天空下嘈杂而步履匆匆。他念出的句子变作了“我也曾有过田园牧歌的生活”。

Charles从塞满童年旧玩具的箱子里找出一个棋盘，却始终集不齐遗落在时光中的棋子，干脆用一盒亚瑟王和圆桌骑士的玩具人偶加以替代。没有头盔的亚瑟王和失去魔杖的梅林立在黑白格子上蓄势待发，将要夺回失落的国土。Charles对这种精妙复杂的游戏抱有极高的热情，而Erik在经过稍加教导后意外地擅长于此，也能杀得有来有回。不过Charles仍然是赢得更多的一方。

Erik用主教吃掉Charles的兰斯洛特骑士，一缕阳光悄悄溜进来投影在棋盘上，空气里仿佛充盈着青草和柠檬的香气。

Charles思考时间不长，但喜欢不停改变坐姿。他先是把好的那条腿压着坐，这会儿又舒展开来换了一边盘在身前。

你的腿是怎么回事？Erik问。委婉不是他所具有的美德之一。

Charles从棋盘上抬头，咬了咬嘴唇。我说这是骑马时摔的你会信吗？

Erik观察他的神色。不信。但你肯定会骑马。

一个黯淡的笑容在Charles的脸上快速闪过。三年前的事了。他卷起裤腿露出那截白得发亮的小腿，一条赤红的蛇行疤痕缠绕其上。三年前他把我从楼梯上推了下去。

谁？Erik没有意识到自己的声音不必要的尖锐。谁推的你？

Cain。Charles收起腿继续盘坐着，他们都说那是男孩子的打闹，没什么好大惊小怪的。

他比你大——

三岁，是的。Charles移动了他的士兵。嗯，我明年去上大学就会离开这里了。所以没什么好担心的。

Erik握紧拳头，涌起一股无名的怒火。他早已意识到Xavier家族的继承人并不过着大家以为的那种光鲜亮丽的生活。否则他也不会绝望和孤寂到把一个逃亡的通缉犯视为心灵的知己和伙伴。Charles Xavier像幽灵一样在古堡里来来去去，那些有意无意的忽视把他变成了一株在缺乏阳光的角落里安静生长的蘑菇，他的天才，他的梦想，他的渴望，全都游离在视线范围之外。

你才是这所庄园的主人。你应该从他们手中夺回你的东西。

Charles苦笑。我不能。Kurt对妈妈很重要。我这么做了会让她伤心的。

那她就对你遭受的一切熟视无睹？

她不是故意的。Charles为Sharon辩驳。她平时都待在房间里……喝酒。很少有清醒的时候。她对这一切一无所知。

好极了。你就让一个神志不清醒的女人掌控你的人生。

空气一瞬间冷了下来。谁都没说出下一句话。

Charles的眼里结上一层薄薄的寒冰，Erik毫不退步地与他对视。Charles重重地呼吸了几声。她是我妈妈。轮不到你来管我的事。

我妈妈死了。Erik波澜不惊地说。我不知道她埋在那里。有时候我会去每一个墓园，一块墓碑一块墓碑地看，想看到她的名字。有时候我怀疑她没有按照正常流程下葬。有时候我会梦见她还活着，想要带我离开。无论如何你妈妈还活着。如果你真的为她着想，应该去保护她，让她脱离苦海，而不是一味纵容。

那层薄薄的冰化开了，Charles低下头。我不知道。让我想想。

Erik笃定这孩子有一种毁灭的欲望，火焰灼烧他的心脏，促使他如灯下飞蛾，被诱人的致命温暖所吸引，直至燃烧掉整个翅膀。

不然他很难解释，为什么此时他们会躺在狭窄的床上，而他正在剥开春笋般解开Charles的金属衣扣。

Charles抬起手用指尖划过挺立的眉骨，眼窝的阴影，和几天没刮新生出的毛茸茸胡茬，刺得微微发痒。用拇指磨蹭了一会儿，Charles捧起有着凌厉线条的下颌，贴上了自己的嘴唇。他尝起来像烟雾、威士忌和薄如纸的刀锋。Erik很快捉住了他的舌头，灵巧地扫过齿列，足以让前所未有的快感和喜悦在Charles的大脑里甜蜜地流淌，发出的一连串轻喘像春风拂过花蕊。

Erik用带薄茧的指腹去剐蹭乳尖，像是柔软的幼嫩花芽，但远无这般脆弱。晶莹剔透的汗珠滚落，品尝起来咸涩如索多玛的盐柱。Charles凑上来环住Erik的脖颈吻他，笑起来像只快活的小狗狗，不断用湿漉漉的舌尖描摹雕刻般的轮廓。我在……嗯，品尝杰作。他喘着气解释，蓄满一池柔软的爱意。

当沾满甘油的手指穴口试探时，Charles含住了Erik放在他唇边的手指，让接下来的呻吟都含糊不清。

Charles很快变得像融化的金色糖浆，透明甜美地流淌，空气变得粘稠，变得芬芳撩人。血液里快感奔涌不息，濡湿的内壁含住入侵的修长手指不放。唔嗯。他不知道在此刻应该说什么，读过的那些令人眼红心跳的小说也未能详尽此刻的欢愉。他会被一点一点地打开，所有泪水都会化作欢歌。他几乎是胡乱地诉说满腔爱意，那些词句被诉之于口后满室翩然飞舞，玲珑作响。

整个过程新奇，同时又带怀旧风格。像那些有青年男女出没的老电影，镜头缱绻地仰慕他们的青春与活力，像剥开一枚青涩葡萄的表皮，露出柔软多汁的果肉。

他近乎无意识地伸手去抚摸Erik的胸膛，逆光下的男人几乎是非人类的俊美，汗珠镀得分明的肌肉闪闪发亮，呈现出黄金般的色泽。眼睛绿得像铜铀云母，玻璃般脆硬，折射一切幽深的翠光。我要进来了。他用不容许拒绝的口吻说。接着Charles感到自己被彻底撑满，涨得小腹发酸。疼痛让他无声地尖叫，指甲留下几道白色划痕，Erik安抚性地吻他，从眼角到嘴唇，直到他发出软绵绵的声音让Erik动一动。很快Erik也同他一样迷失在极乐之地。

此刻他将化作一只飞鸟，从窗口飞出，冲上九重云霄。

Erik把单薄的男孩抱在怀里，下巴抵着肩窝，蓬乱的发丝有种说不清道不明的清香。Charles握住他的手，十指交错。我得走了。他说。嗯。Erik咬了咬他的耳垂，很小心，不会留下任何印记。但没有人动。

下次你来的时候能不能从酒窖里给我带一瓶爱尔兰威士忌？

你疯了。我从不喝酒。会被发现的。

小心一点就不会。

我考虑一下。

蜜亮的酒液在瓶里晃动，酒精的气味充满了整个房间。以往这种味道会让Charles想到Sharon，昏昏沉沉地痛饮，那一刻她不像Charles的妈妈。现在他却并不排斥，尽管Erik劝他喝一点时遭到了拒绝。

我很久没喝过正宗的爱尔兰威士忌了。Erik抚摸情人似地抚摸瓶身，引起了Charles没来由的嫉妒。苏格兰的那些玩意根本不能叫做威士忌，叫潲水还差不多。他轻哼一声，带着十足的愤慨。他们根本不懂怎么酿造正宗的威士忌。只有愚蠢的美国佬才会喜欢。

我也是美国人。Charles指出。

你又不喝酒。Erik懒洋洋地回应。你知道一瓶这样的正宗威士忌可以换一台芝加哥打字机吗？

Charles困惑地眨眨眼睛。Erik给了他一个带酒精的吻。帮我寄一封信。

（Charles念的那首诗是维吉尔的《牧歌》。“我曾有过田园牧歌的生活”出自《旧地重游》。  
铜铀云母是一种绿色的美丽矿石，有放射性且有毒）

04  
我得走了。在那瓶爱尔兰威士忌喝完的那天，Erik终于说出了这个被回避已久的话题。

噢。Charles闷闷地回应，眼里涌上突如其来的湿意。我们还会再见面吗？

Erik揉揉Charles手感很好的卷发，沉默半晌，才开口。恐怕……我不知道。我再呆在美国不安全，我得回爱尔兰了。他们愿意送我回去。

泪水下起一场零落的雨，Charles胸口堵得发慌，喘不过气来。我们……我们还没下完棋呢……我还没、还没带你去看Cerebro，他一定会很喜欢你的……

Erik抬手拭去那些滚滚而下的泪珠。你愿意和我一起走吗？

Erik。你明知……明知这不可能。

对。他摩挲Charles下巴那团小小的凹陷。你还有你的庄园。二十岁你就会正式继承你的庄园。

Charles哭得一抽一抽的。明、明年我就会去上大学。到那时，唔，就不会有人管我们了。

Erik拢住他。我会给你写信的。等我有钱的时候就发电报。我回去后一找到住的地方就给你写信，好吗？

他们最后一个吻凶狠得让Erik尝到了自己的血液。Charles把亚瑟王塞进他的手里。

三个月后一封署名Charles Xavier的信悄无声息地出现在Xavier庄园的邮箱里。信里Erik告诉他，自己已经安全地回到了故土，正式加入了爱尔兰共和军，会从英国佬手中夺回他们本该拥有的一切。

好极了。Charles旋开钢笔写回信。Shaw放弃了他的酒精生意，打算生产武器；去看了新电影，没有你的陪伴很无聊，你在那边也会看电影吗？会做很好吃的松饼的弗莱彻太太的女儿结婚了，他们送了一枚黄金胸针作为新婚礼物。《惊奇故事》最新一期的杂志。尝了几种不同的威士忌，喝不出区别。诸如此类的林林总总。照例在最后面加上祝福，很像独守家中的妻子写给上前线的丈夫，让Charles红了脸。

他们的通信也瞒过了所有人，只有Cerebro知晓一切。第二年Charles收到了哈佛的录取通知书，离开了Xavier庄园，并写信告诉Erik自己的新地址。

同年，欧洲的战争爆发了。

两个月的漫长等待后，Erik的最后一封信终于寄达，从此以后杳无音讯。

局势急转直下。Charles从订阅的报纸和广播里贪婪地阅读一切和战争有关的信息，那些惨烈的照片成了困扰他的梦魇，他不止一次因为梦到Erik中弹死去而嚎哭着醒来。所寄出的信都石沉大海。

战争的阴霾终于扩散到大洋彼岸。那场震惊全国的事件发生以后，许多年轻人应征入伍。而Charles由于腿疾被排除在征兵名单之外。Cain在一个光线强烈的午后穿上军装离开了Kurt和Xavier庄园，坐上了开往前线的列车。

Kurt的工厂加班加点地生产物资；Shaw惊人的远见得到了证实。Kurt在庄园东侧的实验室里因为爆炸丧生的消息传来时，Charles正在哥大的实验室里做生物实验。

Charles赶回去参加了葬礼。Sharon又一次成为了寡妇，戴着黑纱站在棺椁旁的景象竟与Brain的葬礼渐渐重合。Charles痛哭一场，不知是为Kurt，Sharon，亦或是Brain，Erik，还是为他自己。Cain此时正在太平洋上，未能在父亲的葬礼上出现。

常年的酗酒让Sharon像被抽掉了骨头一样消瘦下去，无人打理的庄园也让Charles继续攻读博士学位的梦想成为泡影。他离开了哥伦比亚，回到Xavier庄园，专心打理起家族的产业。

但衰败在所难免，年轻力壮的仆佣们一个接一个参军入伍，熟悉的面孔渐渐消失，只留下哭泣的女人。因为缺少园丁而疏于管理的草地长满了杂草。无人打理的玻璃花房渐渐枯萎。马厩里两匹马被卖掉了，一匹生病而死。Cerebro步入暮年，整日懒洋洋地趴在门口的台阶上一动不动，只有Charles摸他的长毛时会乖顺地叫几声，舔舔他的手心。在爆炸中被焚毁的实验室因暂时无力翻修而被封存了起来，由于可能存在的隐患连带整个东侧都几乎被废弃。松动的砖墙和黑漆漆的焦痕像一个黑洞，吞噬着这座庄园的青春和活力。

觊觎Xavier家族庞大财富的人层出不穷，以各种形式在Sharon和Charles身边出现。Charles为了应付他们忙得心力憔悴目不暇接。一天早上站在镜子前梳头时发现自己掉下了大把头发，断裂的棕色发丝令Charles想到命运的纺线，他看着镜中这个眼神疲惫的男人，恍然想到Erik Lehnsherr从自己生命中消失已经有整整六年了。像一场短暂的夏日迷梦。

第二年，这场旷日持久的战争宣告结束，人们走上街头激情拥吻，夜晚的天空被烟火照亮，不计后果的狂欢情绪席卷了整个国家。Sharon在这年春天由于病情恶化被送进了医院，按照医生的要求住院疗养。

而Cain从战争中奇迹般地幸存下来，回到了庄园。Charles看着他曾经高大强壮，像座小山似的继兄提着为数不多的行李走进庄园大门，已经有什么东西被永远改变了。

Cain再也不复往日的活力，变得沉默寡言，像一座被白蚁蛀空的水泥雕像，空心木偶，外表一切如常，但轻轻一碰就会蓦然倾颓。他没有缺胳膊少腿，也没有其他身体上的严重病症，然而心灵却变成了惊弓之鸟，听到电视机里传来的枪声和爆炸声会反射性扑倒在地，浑身发抖。他时常对着镜子自言自语，看着Charles的时候却仿佛从他的背后看到了另一个影子。那些逻辑混乱的话语透露出他被不知名的敌人所追杀，必须逃亡。逃到安全的地方。他发起疯来Charles也束手无策，只能眼睁睁地看着他砸碎一个橱柜的陶瓷餐具，然后蜷缩成一团坐在满是碎片的地上瑟瑟发抖，哭得像个孩子。

至此Charles对他的恨意也就都烟消云散了。怜悯取而代之。他把Charles推下楼梯时不会想到这个瘦巴巴的小孩竟因祸得福，正如他怀着一腔热血去征兵处报名，发誓为国家献出年轻的生命时也不会想到落得这样的结局。Charles关于童年的回忆中Cain总是以米诺陶诺斯的形象出现，牛头人身的残暴怪物，高大的身躯遮蔽了阳光，留给Charles的是阴影和伤痕。而如今他被关入了克里特迷宫，被困在心灵和身体的牢笼，在其间奔突往返，却找不到出口。

这一年的冬天Xavier庄园下了一场茫茫大雪，雪花纷纷扬扬，湖面结冰。停泊在岸边的逐日号也被冻住了，扬起的船头像只高歌的天鹅。厚厚的白雪掩盖了一切，掩埋了曾在这里发生的一切荒唐传奇和过往。

Charles点起壁炉，在温暖的书房伏案写信。下雪了。他写道，战争结束后的第一场雪。他提到Kurt的死亡，提到Cain的癔症，提到他放弃的学业，提到这六年间发生的总总，提到他将要做出的一个重要决定。到了文末他竟想不出应该写什么，他们之间隔着的不仅是漫长时光和辽阔的大西洋，还有晦暗未明的种种可能，而这封信也永远不可能送达。他在战争结束后发疯般地查过阵亡将士名单，在对外公开的官方通告中未能看到那个熟悉的名字，让他还保有一线希望。Erik。墨迹在尾端晕开一点，像一声无果的叹息。我很想你。我爱你。

Cerebro没能熬过这个冬天。Charles为它举行了一场小型葬礼。

到了第二年的春天，积雪融尽，新的种子在古老的土地上发芽。Charles把Cain送进了一家疗养院，遣散了Xavier庄园所有员工，只留一位看门人，锁上了每一个房间，关闭了庄园的大门。

他向Sharon道别后，带着行李离开了Xavier庄园。

下  
05  
遭遇的一阵强烈气流颠簸让Charles从梦中醒来。他揉了揉眼睛，昏沉沉的大脑逐步恢复清明。邻座的Summers还在熟睡，戴黑色眼罩，发出均匀的呼吸声。Charles透过那个小小的玻璃窗看出去，窗外只有一片灰白的云层，雾蒙蒙的阴翳，看不到阳光。

再过几个小时，他就将回到自己名义上的故土。这也是他第一次踏上这片土地。百年之前第一位Xavier带着大批黑奴和巨额财富踏上了大洋彼岸的沃土，据说这片富饶的土地下面埋藏着无尽的黄金。如今黑奴、种植园、淘金热被都化为历史的灰烬，血管里流淌的罪恶被新陈代谢干净，两岸的岩石被急流的密西西比河水反复冲刷得闪闪发亮。Xavier家族的现任继承人除了拥有多项不由自己亲手打理的产业之外，还活跃于投资界和慈善事业，并作为出使英国的外交使团中的成员飞往这片国土。

Charles拨弄了一下垂到前额的卷发，想起很多年之前曾有人也这样把他的头发别到耳后，凝视的目光仿佛他是世界上唯一的宝物。

这座曾被轰炸成废墟的城市正在渐渐重生。新的楼房开始修建，道路被修缮一新，家家户户都种上了鲜花和蔬菜，门廊处一片盎然生机。小小的男孩女孩在花园和墓地玩耍嬉戏。

Charles选了个阳光浸染如春水的傍晚走上街头。伦敦的街道上仍然没有什么车辆，不少孩童和推着婴儿车的父母占据了路面，跑跳或是散步晒太阳，脸上带着经受过惊慌的喜悦。拉长的影子像映在剧院幕布上。Charles手中的蛇纹木手杖敲打地面，发出有节奏的哒哒声。

夜晚来临时整个城市并未陷入沉寂，市中心的道路上路灯亮起，商店招牌也是。河水倒映着半座城市，光亮挥洒在水面，有一种静流的美。Charles刚刚在一家被驻英大使极力推荐的餐馆用餐，侍者和厨师们只消一眼就能看出Charles来自何方，殷勤得熟练自如。Charles疑心他们暗中为英政府收集情报也说不定。

Charles很难说清楚吸引他走进那个酒吧的到底是什么。他本可随便选一家，同他在哈佛时经常光顾的那些相差无几，而不是这家地处偏僻街角，室内光线昏暗，外墙剥落裸露出石砖，污渍在墙上涂鸦的。也许罪魁祸首是歪斜的招牌上那个小小的“e”。

推门进入之后Charles立刻后悔了，室内弥漫着一股浓烈的劣质烟草味道，呛得他打了几个喷嚏。穿全套手工定制西装，带一根手杖的Charles身处穿工装外套或背心，说话带奇怪口音的男人们中间，像一头搁浅的鲸鱼。

如果不是Charles的视力过于敏锐——归功于那些百无聊赖之中的观鸟练习——他本该转身就走的。而不是被烟雾和嘈杂中一双摄人心魄的眼睛迷住了魂，像黑夜中骤然擦亮的一簇火光。

现在他在酒吧后门用手杖截住了这双眼睛主人的去路。上个世纪绅士们的杖芯是一柄细长的利剑，Charles手里的硬木手杖可没这项致命的功能，否则这会儿他该把剑尖对准男人的喉咙。

晚餐时那杯威士忌大概发挥作用得过了头，不然Charles无法解释自己为什么前一秒还在思考痛击那张英俊得令人恼恨的脸，后一秒就扯着衣领咬上了他的嘴唇。Charles的气势能把他生吃活剥下去，妄图用舌头和牙齿攫取仅存的氧气和汹涌的情意。短硬的胡茬蹭着他的脸，牙齿相磕发出撞击声，这点疼痛只会让Charles更加不做不休，他吮吸那条舌头，纠缠不放，几乎能直接抵到咽喉，火焰一直烧到胃里。

这场偶遇所导致的直接后果就是Erik拉着他的手穿梭在伦敦复杂幽深的小巷，像只在黑夜出没的豹子。风吹起Charles的西装外套后摆。妈的，Charles摸遍了那只手，不放心又换另一只，没有戒指，连戒痕也没有。

Erik从风衣口袋里拿出钥匙插进锁孔，金属哗啦啦响成一片密集的鼓点，像要奏响什么开幕的序曲。那双手骨节分明，在摇摇晃晃的黯淡灯光中显出大理石般的青白，又像是常年不化的剔透冰川，携流而下时带有重塑一切、侵蚀一切的磅礴力量。

门被重重关上，Erik甚至没有费心去开灯，就这么在黑暗中捧着他的脸再一次吻了下去。从丰满的嘴唇到牙床。这一次他们终于多了点耐心，不再像两头你死我活的安科拉长角牛，而是细细地让渡空气，交缠舌头，品尝甘甜和苦涩。

手杖被扔到了墙角。一只手撩起外套下摆，抚上Charles的后腰，在马甲的织料上逡巡，微微的凉意灼烧着那一小块皮肤，一股酥麻的痒意从尾椎窜上大脑。Charles在把自己窒息而亡之前分开，适应了黑暗后对上那双眼睛。亮得像是某种猫科动物，他在其中读出了相同的渴望和更多读不懂的复杂情绪。Erik。他一声一声喊他的名字。Erik、Erik。他的喉咙里像浸了一块海绵，涨涨的，堵住了其他言语，眼眶渐渐酸涩。嗯。Erik回应他。Charles，我在这里。Charles一把抱住他，把脸埋在薄毛衣里，绒毛划过他的脸有些痒意，心脏在里面跳的很快，扑通扑通。温热的泪水慢慢浸湿了布料，Charles埋得更深，发出细小的抽噎声。

Erik一下一下抚他的背，胸口的湿意逐渐扩大，沉甸甸地压在心上。他安慰别人的技巧在多年后也没什么长进，毕竟他是更擅长直来直去的那一个。但他怀里是Charles。美丽、温柔的Charles，圣母心肠，听到他讲的那些毫无乐趣可言的笑话会哈哈大笑，无论Erik说了多么伤人的话对他的愤怒也不会持续到第二天。总的来说，Charles对他除了感情别无所求。在那双能看透人的灵魂的眼睛的注视之下，任何技巧都是一种亵渎的多余。

我们要一直待在这吗？Charles边抽气边问，把眼泪全部蹭到Erik的薄毛衣上。

不。Erik很快做了决定。

十六岁的Charles轻得像只骨架纤细的鸟，薄薄的皮肤包裹根根分明的肋骨，就快要振翼起飞；如今Erik探上同一个部位，二十八岁的外交官增添了必要的重量，淋过奶油般的柔软，像那些被豢养的名贵猫咪。这象征着一切。象征着美国人急剧攀升的财富和地位，象征着永不到来的乌托邦、改良主义和资本家的善心，象征着拥有这个世界、处在金字塔顶端的那些人往下投来的一瞥。

但他只是Charles。独一无二的、天真的理想主义者，对这个世界过分轻信。Erik无比庆幸他能够远离这片大陆上经受的苦难。

过往的细节在漫长的时光冲刷下变得模糊，在水中浸泡太久，最为鲜明的那些吸水膨胀直至扭曲失真，而边缘的细枝末节被侵蚀干净。

比如Erik把他抱起来的时候还记得小心左腿；那双眼睛其实没有他记忆中那么蓝得耀眼，反而更像层次丰富的海水，涌动斑斓的色泽。

Erik去给他倒水，只留Charles坐在床上，借着刚开的灯观察这间卧室。富有生活气息的整洁，没有相框或者任何暗示另一个人在这里生活的东西。床头是一本《旧地重游》。一个保险箱放在角落。墙上贴着一副世界地图，几个地方被用红笔圈了出来，或者贴上写了字的纸条。旁边是一副更小的英国地图，同样画满了标记。飞镖盘，一枚飞镖稳稳地正中靶心。

凉水滑下喉道，Charles觉得喝下的仿佛是烈酒，所经之处灼烧感更甚，让他更加急不可耐。他需要Erik。现在、立刻。最好在他的身体里。十二年后的Erik Lehnsherr只会更加火辣，褪去了年轻时那种刀锋般不加掩饰的锐利，化作了更为深不可测的无形阴影，无处不在，且无所不能。

那个狂妄得要统治世界的男孩曾是Charles所有的幻想，是当时仄逼现实的一方出口，危险如酒精般令人上瘾。Charles试图说服自己那只是暂时性的迷恋，年少无知时的疯狂，他们基本上只共度了一个夏天，不足以交付一生。现在的Charles对酒精已经有了绝佳的控制力，他二十八了，足够清醒地掌控自己的人生。所有的心理建设都在再次看到Erik的时候土崩瓦解，他无法控制自己不扑向他的怀抱，哪怕坠入深渊。

那双干燥、坚定有力的手正抽出他的皮带，银质锁扣相击发出动听的声音。看着Erik脱下他的黑色高领毛衣更是一种绝佳的体验。Charles伸手去抚摸他胸前浅色毛发下面那道起伏的伤疤，有一种野性而狰狞的美，又让Charles想到猎豹了。

怎么回事？

Erik正忙着剥下他的短裤，那根漂亮的东西正在抬头，渗出些许透明液体。他从睫毛底下抬头看了Charles一眼，旋即低下头去继续把那片布料褪到膝弯。没什么。他揉搓了一下，把那些晶亮的液体涂抹均匀，一手掐着结实的大腿让Charles分得更开。刀伤。他动作不停，一边给Charles讲述了一个他在打完了步枪子弹的情况下和一个德国士兵在泥地里肉搏的故事。那个……嗯啊，德国人呢？Charles不均匀地喘息，他快要到了，把腰向前挺，带着鼻音想听到故事的结局。Erik笑得很有深意。你真的想在这种情况下听我说这个？Charles没能回答，下一秒快感就从脊柱直冲而上，炸得他头皮发麻。

射过一次后Charles脸红红的，汗珠结在额头和鼻尖。他凑上去乖顺无比地含住了Erik那根尺寸惊人的性器。操。Erik拉拉他的头发，控制自己不要动。突如其来的刺激让Charles差点把牙齿嗑上去，吓得他撑得更开，想说什么又只能发出幼兽般的呜咽声。尽管是第一次，但不太严重的咽反射使得Charles顺利地把它吞到更深，眼角不知是泪是汗，水盈盈地闪光。嘴唇清晨玫瑰般鲜亮，充满了待撷的暗示意味。他试着动动舌头，因为被撑得太满只能用舌尖去舔舐。后面就不是Charles的主场了，Erik一手扣住他的后颈一边向前挺腰，研磨喉咙里那块软肉，生生逼出了Charles的泪花，直到射到他喉咙里。

后面基本上就是哭叫和各种语言的混杂，Erik的手指在他身上游弋像是舞蹈，点燃每一寸火焰，烧得Charles双腿发颤，皮肤滚烫，透出熟透的艳丽红色。Charles回想起在Xavier庄园里举办的那些舞会，自从那次事故后他就与此无缘。倒不是说他有多怀念那个，Cain跳起舞来像头笨拙的野牛，而他基本上可以呆在自己的房间里看书。遇到Erik之后，Charles就一直想和他跳一次舞，就他们两个人，在音乐和流淌的月光中，他的腿不会是问题，他们会一起摇摆、旋转，对视，感受彼此的身体，基本上和他们正在做的事情没什么两样。

那具丰腴且富丽的身体颤动起伏，像是洁白的浪花。Erik用低沉的嗓音念着他的名字和其他浪漫化的亲昵称呼，每顶动一次就换一个词，从爱尔兰语到德语到希伯来语到波兰语，大部分Charles都无法分辨，只能哭着喊他慢一点。于是Erik把自己的头发捋上去，改换了规则，这次由Charles来说，规则是不许重复。Charles快喊哑了嗓子，那些拉丁语名词被他念成黏糊糊的一团。最后他们都分不清楚到底说到了哪里，Erik重重地撞进来后射在了里面。

他们随后在浴室里又来了一轮。Erik把他整个抱起来抵在凉冰冰的瓷砖上，水汽蒸得他们都看不清彼此，只能通过肢体的触碰与相连感受。Charles双腿环上他的腰，背不住地耸动，每蹭动一下都让他有会掉下去的惶恐。Erik托着两片雪白绵软的肉团，湿热的肠壁自觉地绞紧，把那根巨大的东西吞得很深。

结束后Erik把Charles裹紧浴巾塞回被子里。Charles说了很多，说了那些没有寄出的信，说气Erik无缘得见的Cerebro时又流下了泪水，说Sharon现在已经病得认不出他，倒是捏着结婚戒指念Brain的名字，说他把工厂委托给专业人士经营，说他关闭了Xavier庄园，那里如今已经空无一人，说他现在成为了外交官，第一次来英国，明天得在上午九点之前赶回去，因为下午在国会有个重要会谈。Erik大部分时间只是聆听，对他自己的经历轻描淡写地待过。说战争爆发后受到严格的通信管制，说他参了军现在又退役，说他祈祷了很久Charles不要上战场，说他以为Charles早就结婚生子，在酒吧里见到他时以为是自己出现了幻觉。Charles谨慎地避开了过于敏感的话题。他没问Erik现在在做什么，Erik也没有告诉他的打算。也许是Charles内心深处早有定论，大概不是什么合法的事情，没必要这么早就捅破窗户纸。

（爱尔兰威士忌是whiskey，苏格兰是whisky。）

06  
睁开眼睛后陌生的环境让Charles本能地紧张了一瞬，环在腰间的手臂又把他拉回现实。噢，Erik。他心里泛起一阵甜蜜的暖意，想着以自己的身份曝光后保不齐要酿成一场间谍丑闻，美国外交官和爱尔兰共和军秘密接触，够动摇战后摇摇欲坠的世界了。但他想到这种可能时一点也没有应有的紧张，他的心和身体都漂浮在轻盈的云端，放任自己沉醉在Erik的气息中。

他又躺了一会儿，决定去喝点水。腰臀的酸痛以好的方式提醒他刚刚发生过的一切。他随手披上自己的衬衫向客厅走去。

经过橱柜时注意到了上面一点光亮。Charles凑近去看，原来是一个倒扣着的玻璃罩，反射了窗外透进的月光。玻璃罩里面立着一个黑乎乎的东西。Charles仔细辨认了一番，突然意识到这是他当年送给Erik的那个充作黑王的亚瑟王人偶，没了头盔，两颗眼珠很是威严。Charles鼻腔一酸。噢，Erik。他想。

从茶壶里倒水时一张摊开的图纸吸了Charles的注意力。他借着月光看了一眼，应该是某栋建筑的平面结构图，有几个地方被圈出。不知为什么有点眼熟。

回到床上后Charles再次睡去。在半梦半醒间感到身边有轻微的动静，他无意识向Erik那边靠去，扑了个空后瞬间清醒过来。

客厅里传来说话声。Charles凝神屏息。……我们明天能不能取消？紧急状况。听着，有一个对我很重要的人……对。不，我不能。我不会让那样的情况发生的。我会试试。其中夹着这Charles听不懂的语言。

挂上电话后Erik向卧室走来，Charles闭上眼睛装作在睡觉。很快温暖重回了Charles的身边。

七点半的时候Erik就把他叫醒，问他早餐想吃什么。Charles在梦里大喊着松饼和牛奶，说出来的话细如蚊喃，Erik不得不再次轻柔的推推被子卷。你像个肉桂卷。他评论，想吃肉桂卷吗？不。Charles懒洋洋地回应。我想睡觉。我好累。松饼和牛奶。

Charles在被单上磨蹭了好一会儿才舍得离开温暖的床。他找出自己的衣服穿上，走进浴室。镜子里的男人睡眼惺忪，头发四处乱翘，但嘴角带着快乐的笑意。

Charles花了点时间把自己收拾得可以见人，已经快八点了，吃完早餐后赶回去还来得及。他在一个小铁罐里找到一把梳子，木质的，很轻，和玳瑁是完全不同的手感。放回去时碰倒了旁边白色的小药瓶。Charles把它捡起来放回原位，瓶身写着水合氯醛。他一时想不起是用来治疗什么的。

厨房里传来动静，锅里冒着滋滋声，香甜的气息飘散。Charles悄悄溜过去，他在Xavier庄园里练就出了高超的潜行本领，即使一瘸一拐，不会比一只猫引起更大的动静。

Charles本想出其不意地吓Erik一下，如果不是他偶然发现Erik正在做什么的话。

Erik正把一颗看不清的东西加到一杯牛奶里，并搅拌了几下。

Charles没出声，退回了客厅。他在桌边坐下时发现昨晚那张图纸已经被收了起来，桌面被清理干净。他闭上了眼睛。

Erik会杀死他吗？在他们昨天做了那些之后？不，一定有什么东西搞错了，不能……

但是动机呢？动机是什么？因为他是美国来的？还是昨晚那通电话？啊，对，电话。Charles的太阳穴隐隐作痛，所有的东西都摆在那里，但模模糊糊的，像是散乱的漫天繁星。其中一定某种规律，一条线可以把它们都串联起来。只是Charles现在还抓不住。再回忆一遍，Charles，他昨天都跟你说过什么？太多了，没什么重要的。那你又给他说过些什么？

突然间，一切都如电光火石般明晰起来，答案终于浮现。

但还不够。他还需要更确切的证据。

Erik把松饼和牛奶放到他面前。白瓷餐盘上松饼焦黄松软，香气四溢，可Charles已经没胃口了。他设法保持了原样，露出天真无邪的笑容，这让Erik停了下来。

你怎么了？

我？没什么啊。我吃完早餐就要回去了，下次我们什么时候见？

Erik看起来有点措手不及。啊，对，你要走了。他心不在焉地回答。我不知道。接下来的几天你有安排吗？或者你给我留一个电话？

我只能留给你酒店房间的号码。但我平时不一定会在那里。不如你给我你的？

我没有电话。它停机了。

Charles撇了撇嘴，把目光投向柜子上那部座机。那我昨天听到的是什么？他想。

是吗？他装作一无所知的样子向电话走去，我想要确认一下。

Erik坐在那儿瞪着他。Charles，你不相信我吗？ 

我绝对相信你，Erik。但我想试试。如果停机了我拿起话筒里面是不会有声音的对吧——Charles把手放到了话筒上。Erik看着那玩意像在看一枚定时炸弹。

Charles！Erik吼他的名字，吓得他浑身一震，愣在当场。

回来坐下，Charles。

Charles一步一步把自己挪回去，笑容变得苦涩。

说吧，你都知道了多少？Erik的声音很平静，既不愤怒也不慌张，反倒叫Charles不安起来。

Charles深吸一口气。我昨天晚上看到这里有一张威斯敏斯特宫的平面结构图，现在它没有了；你昨晚和某人打电话，要求取消计划，对方似乎没有同意；今天早上你又试图在牛奶里给我下药。这还不够吗？

水合氯醛。Erik轻声说。那是水合氯醛，只会让你昏睡过去，不会造成其他伤害。他露出Charles难以解读的复杂表情，眼里卷起涡旋。我不应该带你回来的，但我不后悔这个决定。要是……要是你今天真的出了意外，我不会原谅自己。

你们要对议会大厦做什么？

Erik做了个手势。

Charles立刻看懂了。他突然觉得一阵反胃，五脏六腑都搅得发疼。你们疯了。

不是我的命令。Erik垂下眼睛，像关上一扇门。是他的。我劝过他，但没用。就算不是我，他也会让其他人去做这件事的。

你们……这群疯子。Charles用难以置信的眼光看着自己昨天，不，几十分钟之前还想与之共度一生的男人。声音因为震惊而发颤。你们真的知道你们在做什么吗？你们真的知道这样做的所有后果吗？

这将会是一次警告。一次我们的示威。

警告？天呐，Erik，不，你大错特错了。你们这是在挑起另一次战争！你明白吗？若是你们成功了，你们会宣布为此负责吗？英国政府会作何反应？美国又会作何反应？你们——恕我直言，一旦事情闹到这样的地步，你们又有什么实力和自信能够与之抗衡？！

革命需要流血牺牲。Erik说。现在他的神态让Charles想起很多年前那个男孩，也曾用过这样坚定不移的语气。这是必要的手段，我并不畏惧。

Erik。Charles神色忧伤。这真的是你想要的吗？你们是在把所有再次卷入一场他们不情愿的战争！想想看那些你们将会“牺牲”的人。他们已经失去了自己的父母、儿女、爱人和朋友。他们中很多人说不定也上过战场，和你一起并肩作战。而又有多少人在战争中死去！现在他们好不容易活下来，开始新的生活，难道你就忍心把这一切都化为乌有吗？难道那些你们自称你们愿意捍卫的人民就愿意再失去一次来之不易的和平吗？

你总是这么富有同情心，Charles。他们是无辜的，那我们呢？那我们所遭受过的压迫和侮辱，我们屈辱的历史是不是也就可以一笔勾销？这些话你留给六尺之下那些为此付出生命的战士们说去吧。

你为自由而战，我绝不会干涉你的选择。可你现在是在做相反的事。你们在牺牲无辜者达到自己的目的！我觉得你是更好的人，Erik。

无辜者？Charles，你觉得他们血管里流淌的东西有多干净？

Erik，我不和你争论政治问题。只是你们有更好的方法，不必……Charles说得快喘不过气来，脸涨得通红，他停顿了一秒，吸气又吐出，握住Erik搁在桌面的手腕，摩挲突出的腕骨。求你了，好好想想，就算你们成功了，又能得到什么？下命令给你们的人当时向你们承诺了什么？你们的武装能抵抗到哪一步？

Charles恳切地望进那双眼睛，指望他坚如磐石的脸上能有回心转意的迹象。但他意识到Erik走神了。目光没有着力点地漂浮在半空。

你提醒了我一件事，Charles。他若有所思地说。一件很重要，但之前一直被我忽略的事。不，与你无关，纯粹个人事务。他站起来，看了看时间。你该走了，Charles。

好吧。我该走了。Charles重复道。随你怎么决定，但我下午会参加那个会议。结束后我再来找你。

不。Erik说。别来找我了。

临走时Charles把吻压在Erik的额头。求你。别这样做。

07  
这是一个赌注。Charles把自己放上了天平的一头，另一边是无数足以影响世界局势的重要人物的生命。Erik会阻止他们吗？还是会眼睁睁看着他们灰飞烟灭？Erik所说的“他”又是谁？

Charles最终也没有把这件事告诉任何人，只是警告了一番负责安保工作的相关人员，当天下午会议如期召开。

Charles在心神不宁中参加完整场会议，竟然也没有出错。什么事也没有发生。

会议结束后美方人员一同离开，Charles回到酒店后整理完资料，找到空闲时间向Erik所住的地方赶去。

走到门口时Charles惊讶地发现门是半掩的。他犹豫了一下。他没带枪，也没带其他武器，只有手杖可以勉强抵挡一番。他先是从门缝里看了一眼，震惊地发现Erik的家里一片混乱，像遭受过一场地震，所有的东西都不在该在的地方。Charles又不放心地把耳朵贴在门上听了一会儿，没听到动静才小心地把门推开。

空无一人。他喊Erik的名字，在每个房间都搜寻了一番，还是没有人。所有的房间都被彻底破坏过了，桌子倒在地上，沙发被划破，花瓶和餐具砸得粉碎，衣柜里的衣服被扔得到处都是，地图被扯了下来，蔬菜、豆子和调料都撒了一地，就连浴室的镜子也被砸到了地上。总之，一切可以被破坏的角落都不放过。与其说他们在找什么东西，不如说在发泄报复。

Charles逃了出去，心砰砰直跳。是警察把他抓走了吗？不，他们不会干出这种事的，那一定是其他人。他们组织里的其他人。天啊。他想不到第二种更乐观的可能，只能祈祷Erik仍在逃亡中。Charles茫然地在大街上站了一会儿，他对Erik了解太少，根本不知应该去哪儿找他。他只能先回酒店，想办法找人查查Erik的下落，必要的话甚至可以联系警方。

在酒店门口下车后Charles忙着找出他的证件，手指抖作一团，那张硬质卡片从他指缝中滑落。他一手扶着手杖一边弯腰去捡，有人走了过来，停在他面前。一只熟悉的手赶在他之前捡起了那张卡片。

Charles瞳孔放大了。Erik？他震惊地问道。你怎么会在这里？

穿着黑色风衣的男人把卡片交回他的手里。你昨天说你住在酒店。我稍微打听了一下。也许能在这儿等到你。

你……Charles犹豫了一下，你现在方便吗？

还有时间。

Charles点头，把卡片出示给前台，介绍Erik为“一个私人朋友。”Erik在登记簿上写的名字是Max Eisenhardt。登记人员用一种熟悉的疑惑眼神看着他，Erik用毫无瑕疵的口音解释道，移民。

英国政府为他们安排的酒店十分慷慨。它原先是座中世纪古堡，经过现代化改造后作为酒店使用，奇迹般地在轰炸中幸存，历史久远的砖墙上爬满绿色藤蔓和毛茸茸的叶片。令Charles想起他的庄园。

分配给Charles的房间不如他从小生活的房间和楼上的几间那么豪华，但采光很好，空气清新，明亮得一切阴暗都无所遁形。

Charles去给他们各倒了一杯爱尔兰威士忌，把冰凉的玻璃杯递到Erik手中。Charles的手指短暂地触碰到了他的手背，但很快又分开。

Erik接过酒杯，眼睛不眨地盯着他，像是猎豹盯上它的猎物。他的脸完好无损，依然有一种夺目的英俊。

我是来道别的。他说得很快。我买了船票，还有三个小时。

什么？！Charles惊得手里的杯子就要落地。这么突然？

别问了。他们在找我。我快没时间了。

你做了什么？Charles问，预设往糟糕的那个方向一路狂奔。

Erik笑了。Charles的心坠入寒冰。他笑的时候有点势在必得的倨傲，薄薄的嘴唇弯曲成的弧度利如刀刃。

他从软垫沙发上站起身来，把手里的酒一饮而尽，没像电影里演的那样潇洒地把酒杯向后一扔，而是把好端端地放到桌上，发出沉闷的一声。

Erik抚摸着年轻美国外交官的脸颊，克制地从嘴角吻起，是Charles先分开了唇用舌头去勾他的。但他又在Charles回吻时撤出。

再见。他简短地说。

等等！你要去哪里？法国？

他回答不带半分犹豫。先去法国，再想办法到波兰。

为什么是波兰？

我在那里待过一段时间。他们不会想找到那么远的地方去的。我知道了太多的秘密，他们在很长一段时间内都不会放过我。

谁也没有说话。Erik用视线一寸一寸描摹他，像是要把每一个细节都尽收脑海。Charles在注视下重重呼吸。

Erik，我有一个提议。

被叫到名字的男人示意他说下去。

五天后我就要回美国，你可以跟我一起回去。他终于说出来了，在千千万万个梦里他把这句话反复诉之于口。十二年前Erik拒绝了他，但现在，也许他能有一点机会。我保证你会有充足的理由来摆脱他们。Charles补充。

Erik不出所料地冷笑一声。这算什么？政治庇护吗？还是免了。如果你们想以此为条件换取我所知道的东西，很遗憾，我是不会告诉你们一个字的。

然后呢？你就这样在逃亡和流浪中过活吗？如果你想要避开他们的话，美国为什么不能是个更好的选择？

因为我不信任你们。不是不信任你，Charles。是你背后所代表的东西。你们吸干了她的血液，现在又装出一副慷慨的模样来施以援手？还是你们以为她是你们手中的提线木偶？

Erik！

怎么，我说错了吗？

Erik，没有他们，只有我。我以Charles Xavier个人的名义，你会考虑接受我的提议吗？

Erik对上那双因期待而水润的蓝眼睛。为什么？他问。你到底在执着些什么？

当然他妈是因为你。Charles脱力般靠在沙发上。你从来都不知道是不是？你从来都不知道我这些年有多想你，有多——他哽咽了一下，爱你。

如果那只是他未曾了结的执念，重逢的那一刻就将是幻想的终结。逐日之人往往爱上的不是那个符号，而是追逐过程中的自己，所迸发的光与热，爱与恨。而现在Charles不得不正视自己内心愈燃愈烈的渴望，他想要他，无关任何立场。那不是结束，而是另一段新的开始。

Erik静默地站着。听到那个词时震动了一下。他犹豫地伸出手去触碰Charles，却又在碰到之前收回。

救赎。Charles，如果你认为你可以给我这个的话，你错得离谱。当年我不会改变主意，现在也不能。你也许是个圣人，但用不着把我拉到你的那一边。

你的确是我见过的最固执的男人。Charles叹息。我没有在同你谈论政治，不需要改变你的立场。你那时劝我离开，我离开了。这不是施与，只是我的请求。我保证，我不会强迫你做任何违反你自己意愿的事。你愿意吗？我不想再失去一次你了。他轻声补充，白瓷般的脸被渐渐沉落的夕阳镀上暖光。

Erik很快地眨了一下眼，卷翘的睫毛如枝梢投下的阴影，扫过粼粼的金色湖面。

尾声  
壁炉旺盛地燃烧，发出轻微的噼啪声。大理石的壁炉台两侧各有一只雕刻得栩栩如生的飞舞的天使，但也许是丘比特也说不定，Erik对此没什么研究。那些彩绘玻璃窗都关上了。芬恩·麦克库尔头戴闪闪发亮的银色头盔，身披金黄长袍，波浪状的长发是更浅的金色，追随他的勇士们花环般将他环绕。一个高贵的场景。

一盏缠绕着青铜六出花的台灯盛开，光晕笼罩在Erik手里的书面封皮上。原来的那本已经找不回来了，但幸好临走之前他带走了亚瑟王的人偶，如今这个小东西被放在卧室的书柜里，陈旧，但默默地注视着他们。

些许动静从客厅另一头传来，接着一个水气淋漓的Charles就坐到了他身边，用睡袍把自己裹起来，头发还在滴水。Charles一手把头发拢到脑后，凑过来看他手里的书。好看吗？你什么时候对这种书感兴趣了？

Erik把书递到他手里去。我会想象你就生活在其中，过着这样的生活。读它让我觉得离你更近一点。

我？

这是个不愉快的故事。但它让我想起你。你值得更好的结局。一个完美的、光明的结局。

End


End file.
